


The Suffering of Potya [Podfic]

by Loverlylo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hint of otayuri, I actually wrote a fic about a cat, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Vicchan Lives, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverlylo/pseuds/Loverlylo
Summary: At first, Potya believes he’s going to the veterinarian. This means a great deal of cursing from Yuri, as he tries to unsuccessfully lure Potya into the pet carrier. But as in all things, his human wins, and Yuri stalks out the door with carrier in hand, only twenty minutes late. Potya accepts his fate.Soon, he realizes greater horrors are in store for him: Yuri’s dropped him off with the dopey poodle couple, the snuggly and curly bastards.





	The Suffering of Potya [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Suffering of Potya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980822) by [kiaronna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaronna/pseuds/kiaronna). 



> Dedicated to my own fur baby, who I miss dearly.

The Suffering of Potya

Author: Kiaronna

Reader: Loverlylo

Length: 23:34

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/tdd86fmzo6d5lux/suffering_of_potya.mp3/file>


End file.
